Jurassic Park: This Time It's War
by JJZ-109
Summary: Inspired by 'Aliens', Ellie Sattler has her paleontologist's license removed following the JP disaster. InGen, meanwhile has tried to recover the island, but they've lost contact with the crew. They offer Ellie the opportunity to get her license back if she advises a squad of United Sates Marines to investigate Isla Nublar's remains. Alternate of my other story 'Xenomorphic Park'.
1. Nightmares

**Hello JP fans, I am new to this category and I hope you enjoy this and its predecessor: Xenomorphic Park. This is the opposite of that story, as the idea is reversed. Jurassic Park and Aliens have always been two films that have had really similar dark themes of survival and suspense, which is why I've brought them together. If you haven't read Xenomorphic Park yet, I suggest you do. This story is set directly after JP1 and is a 'true' sequel, unlike XP where I buggerized around with the canon. This has been in planning all week and I hope you enjoy this and what is to come.**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1. NIGHTMARES**

_San Jose, Costa Rica. 9 hours after Jurassic Park disaster. 1993._

Two heavily armed men crept through the shadows of the Costa Rican dock, and scanned for any sign of life; wielding their MP5 submachine guns. The only light came from the full moon above, and a faint ship light somewhere in the distance. Their quiet breaths seemed so loud in the dead silence of the Costa Rican night, as their was nobody around and the only thing to be heard was the lapping of water against the piers.

One man pulled out a map, with a blue _InGen _logo printed up in the top left corner. He scanned it and saw that they were exactly where they were supposed to be, but where was their objective? It was impossible to tell in the darkness, and InGen hadn't told them exactly what they were looking for. All they knew was that yesterday they had lost contact with the facilities on Isla Nublar, and there was something, or someone that had shipped out of there that they needed to secure.

The lead InGen mercenary twisted around, doing a full 360 looking for clues as to where their objective was. Then he saw it. A large shadow on an even larger square piece of concrete. _Maybe that's it. _The mercenary thought and shone his torch onto the shadow; revealing a helicopter; an InGen helicopter with very minor damage to it. The lead mercenary smiled and approached the helicopter. His partner followed him cautiously.

He jumped up onto the nose of the chopper and wiped the condensation away from the glass. Condensation meant that there was somebody in there.

Inside he saw five people sleeping. One man had a torn blue shirt and a child in either of his arms, another man wore tattered black clothes and had a cast on his leg, and the last was a blonde woman wearing a blue sleeveless shirt. They were all alive. It looked like the pilots had abandoned them. The man then pulled off his balaclava and turned to his partner.

"Five Civvies in there...all alive. Well, there goes our paycheck guys." He said and started to figure out a way of forcing the side door open.

_San Diego USA, InGen HQ medical ward, two days later_

Dr. Ellie Sattler forced her eyes open and the world around her slowly came into focus. It had been a rough weekend for her, she had been invited to a theme park full of dinosaurs, they had broken loose, she suffered minor injuries, barely escaped with her life, John Hammond had 'abandoned' them in the chopper hoping that they would never be able to speak of the tragedy on Site A and now InGen had her paleontology license under threat.

Ellie looked around her room, it was all white and there was only one nurse in the room with her. When she saw that she was awake she turned towards her and smiled.

"How are we today?" She asked her in a friendly tone.

"Terrible." Ellie responded and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Just terrible? Better than yesterday at least." The nurse pointed out. Ellie sat up in her bed and looked around her, the medical room was on the bottom floor of what looked like a single story building, and the peaceful San Diego bay lay outside the window.

"How long have I been in California?" Ellie asked the nurse.

"Just a few days, do you feel up to a visitor?" The nurse asked her with a smile and pointed towards the door of the room, where a man in a suit stood. He held her cat 'Jones'.

The man passed the cat to her with a smile. He then pulled up a chair next to her bed and watched her stroke her only pet.

"Jonesy..." Ellie said and ruffled the cat's fur.

"So I take it you two have met before?" The man said and gestured towards the cat. Ellie turned towards the man and studied him. He wore a casual, yet expensive suit with a red tie and an _InGen _ID card was pinned to his jacket pocket. The man seemed friendly enough, and was in his mid-thirties.

"Hi, I'm Burke. Carter Burke. I work for the company but don't let that fool you...I'm really an okay guy." Burke said and offered a hand to Ellie, but she just stared at it rudely and raised an eyebrow at the man. She still didn't trust InGen.

"I heard that you're getting better...which you'll have to be when you go to the court with the company, but don't worry I'll be on your side." Burke told her.

"What am I going to court for?" She asked, worried.

"Has nobody discussed this with you yet?" Burke asked her and she shook her head.

"Well...it just so happened that after you turned the power back on in Jurassic Park, it led to all the destroyed fenced catching alight from the sparks and the fire cost the company around fifty-seven million dollars damage." Burke said and Ellie gasped, she had had enough problems recently and this was just the cherry on the cake. A multi-million dollar lawsuit.

"By the way, this doesn't mean you won't be able to sue back. Hammond did abandon you after the chopper touched down in San Jose, and it was just blind luck that our recovery team found you when they did or god knows what would have happened to you."

Ellie didn't seem to take notice of the last comment; she just sipped her glass of water and held back tears. Her expression was passing through the amazement and shock to the realization of what she had lost and what she was about to lose. Friends, money, her world.

She sipped her water in silence for a few moments and then lowered the glass. Burke continued to ramble on, and she rolled her eyes. Ellie then saw something that made her heart sink: ripples on her glass of water. She gasped and listened carefully. _THUMP...THUMP...THUMP! _The ripples grew more and more intense on the surface of the water as the volume of the thundering footsteps increased.

Her jaw dropped at the realization of what was happening, she tried to scream but no sound came out from her mouth. The glass of water then slipped out of her trembling hand, and smashed on the floor. Burke stood up in seat and tried to help her.

"Are you all right?" Burke asked her and her trembling hand pointed out the window.

"Don't... move...a…muscle." Ellie panted and tried to stop her trembling.

The sunlight coming from the window was then blocked, and a large, leathery foot of a Tyrannosaur was visible. Ellie tried her absolute best to refrain from trembling, but it was no use. She could hear the distinct purring/snarling of the monster outside. She didn't know how it got back to America, but it didn't matter. It was here. Here for her.

"Jesus Christ..." Burke whispered.

The Tyrannosaur then lowered it's head to look through the window, and revealed the several rows of banana-length teeth in its jaws. Teeth designed to kill. It then pulled its head away and roared loudly.

Before Ellie knew it, the whole roof of the medical center seemed to come smashing in, and all of the debris somehow missed her. She would rather be hit by a flying plank of wood or brick rather than face the Rex. But that didn't happen, and she squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel the hot, smelly breath of the Tyrannosaur on her neck.

She opened her eyes, and saw the T-Rex's face only a matter of centimeters away from hers. It opened its horrific jaws and let out its famous chilling cry.

"_EEEEERRRAAAAAGGGHH!" _It roared and clamped it jaws shut around Ellie's head.

"No...NOOOO!" Ellie screamed out, as the blackness of the Tyrannosaur's mouth seemed to consume her. Then she felt nothing, nothing but fear.

Ellie leapt out of her bed, screaming. That one was too real. Even though Jurassic Park was days in the past, it would forever haunt her in her dreams. Nothing she would ever experience would even come close to brining the fear a carnivorous dinosaur brought.

A radio monitor next to her hospital bed then buzzed to life, and the _real _nurse's voice broke out.

"Bad dreams again? Do you want something to help you sleep?" The nurse asked her.

"No...I've slept enough." Ellie said and sat up in her bed. She would rather stay awake and feel tired the next morning then relive the terrors of Jurassic Park in her dreams; which now happened every time she closed her eyes.

* * *

**How was that to start us off? I look forward to writing this and I hop you look forward to reading it. Don't forget to review!**


	2. Hearing

**So this os chapter 2, and when the story really gets kicked off. BTW I'm not following the special edition of _Aliens _but the normal cut version. Hope you enjoy this and don't forget to review!**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2. HEARING**

Dr. Ellie Sattler stood in front of the InGen board uncomfortably. She was meant to remain cool and emotionless for the hearing, and was anything but. Their bureaucracy and cold-heartedness got to her, they claimed to have known nothing about any cloning of dinosaurs, and didn't believe her story one bit. Ellie tried her best to make it sound believable, but when you were trying to make a story about dinosaurs, it wasn't easy. She paced in front of the board, holding all of her paperwork. She had been at this hearing three hours and gotten nowhere.

"We have been here for three hours and how many times do you want me to tell the same story?" Ellie asked, frustrated. The InGen representative, Peter Ludlow flexed his fingers and spoke.

"Try to look at it from our perspective. You freely admit to turning on auxiliary power at the Isla Nublar vicinity, starting a fire soon afterwards that destroyed the majority of facilities. Rather expensive move..." Ludlow said and another man spoke out.

"Fifty-seven million in adjusted dollars. That's minus the fatality lawsuits of course..." The man said and Ellie glared at him. Behind her, a screen showing dossiers of all those who died at Jurassic Park flashed images of Robert Muldoon, Ray Arnold, Don Gennaro and Dennis Nedry.

"The computer commands recovered corroborate some of your account, like for reasons unknown the Site A facility had its main power supply cut and some fencing was damaged...supposedly from the storm." Ludlow said and looked at her coldly.

"The storm had nothing to do with the destroyed fencing, I told you that..." Ellie started but Ludlow cut her off rudely.

"It did not however, contain any entries concerning the hostile life form you describe." Ludlow said and Ellie shook her head, she couldn't believe this. InGen was denying anything to do with JP.

"The analysis team went over Isla Nublar centimeter by centimeter and did not find any evidence of the creatures you described." Ludlow continued and Ellie finally snapped.

"That's because of the god damn lysine contingency! They all died out that's why you couldn't find them...Like I said." Ellie said and tried to regain her composure, but the InGen businessmen weren't making that easy.

"Are there any indigenous organisms of prehistoric nature on Isla Nublar?" A random insurance man asked to nobody in particular.

"No, its just a big jungle. No real life except for your typical tropical birds and so on." Another businessman added. Ellie glared at him and cut him off.

"I told you that they weren't indigenous, your damn company was responsible for the cloning of these dinosaurs. We were invited to view a theme park consisting of them and then..." Ellie started but Ludlow interrupted her again.

"To be frank, we've surveyed the entire island chain and haven't found a single creature, which using your words, 'stands six feet tall, is extremely intelligent and sports long killing claws on both feet." Ludlow read of Ellie's paperwork and looked up at her as she finished, awaiting a response. Deep down, Ellie knew that someone here must be lying, and it wasn't her.

"It's called a Velociraptor Ludlow, and look...I can see where this is going. But I'm telling you, these things exist. Back on the island, we came across eggshells. There could be thousands of those things just hiding from you...thousands. Do you understand?" Ellie asked him in a desperate, serious tone. She could tell this wouldn't end well for her. Ludlow sighed and started to pack away his paperwork.

"Thank you Dr. Sattler that will be..." Ludlow started but Ellie cut him off again desperately.

"Because just one of those things killed several people and destroyed two fully functional, armored cars within one night!" Ellie cut him off and panted in impatience.

"Thank you Dr. Sattler that will be all." Ludlow finally finished and glared at Ellie, who finally lost her cool and shouted out at him.

"THAT'S NOT ALL GOD DAMN IT! If those animals get back here then that will be all! All this...bullshit that you think is so important, you can kiss all that goodbye!" Ellie blurted out and Ludlow raised an eyebrow. Everyone in the board room exchanged glances, realizing what she had just done only proved Ludlow's point further.

Ellie hung her head and bit her lip, realizing that the outburst might have just cost her. Ludlow put all his paperwork away, symbolizing that the hearing had just about come to an end. He looked up at Ellie one last time and released his conclusion.

"It is the finding of this board of inquiry that Doctor Ellie Sattler, has acted with questionable judgment and sanity, and is unfit to conduct further research at the Badlands dig site. Paleontologist's license is hereby suspended, and all InGen funding of research is suspended as well. No criminal charges will be laid at this point, will receive a six month probation period where you are to undergo monthly review by an InGen psychiatrist." Ludlow announced and everyone stood up in their seats, getting ready to leave the room. The hearing was over, and Ellie couldn't believe the result. What seemed even worse than the thought of being seen as a pyscho was thinking about never being able to show her face at Alan Grant's research sites anymore. He was her mentor, and her inspiration. Now he would hate her, as she was supposedly responsible for his limited funding being cut.

What seemed even _worse_ than that was the thought of some poor schmuck strolling onto Isla Nublar and getting the nastiest surprise of his life. But that was out of her power now, and wasn't her problem. She just stood in front of the InGen board table, dumbfounded as all the members left. Burke strolled over to her from his seat and sighed when he saw her.

"Well...that could have been better." He said, but Ellie ignored him. She marched over to Ludlow as he was leaving the room and stuck an arm out, blocking him from the door.

"Why don't you just go down to Isla Nublar?" Ellie challenged him but he just smiled, un-intimidated by her.

"Because I don't have to. A recovery team has been there since contact with the facilities was lost, and they never complained about any 'dinosaurs'." Ludlow told her and her jaw dropped. People were on the island.

"What kind of people?" Ellie asked him, concerned now.

"Oh, electricians, construction workers, those sort of people. They have all been there for days...peacefully." Ludlow said and tried to get past her again, but once again she blocked him.

"How many people?" She asked.

"Sixty, maybe seventy men and women. Now do you mind?" Ludlow said in an irritated tone and gestured at the doorway she was blocking. Ellie sighed and let him past reluctantly.

"Jesus..." She muttered to herself. Burke then placed a hand on her shoulder and gestured for them to leave.

_A few days later...Ellie Sattler's apartment block_

Carter Burke and another man stormed down a hallway. Burke wore his usual casual suit, and the other wore a tan military uniform with the name _GORMAN _stitched onto the front. They were on an urgent assignment, to gather the one person they knew could help them supposing things had gotten bad. Even though they weren't sure that they had, they needed to be prepared for a worst case scenario. Burke wasn't eager to see the nasty look on Ellie's face when she heard the news, and the whole 'I told you so' lecture that would follow.

They had lost contact with the recovery team on Isla Nublar. It could be a downed transmitter for all they knew, but they couldn't be too careful. Ellie had described these things as extremely lethal.

When Burke finally reached room A097, he knocked on the door and waited patiently with his partner; Lieutenant William Gorman of the United States Marine Corps. The door opened a crack, and the one face he needed to see appeared. She looked much more under-the-weather than when he first met her, but she would have to do. He noticed as well that she had cut her blonde hair much shorter than what she previously had.

"What?" She asked in a tired and rude voice. She had gotten almost no sleep recently, courtesy of the nightmares.

"Hi Ellie, this is Lieutenant Gorman of the US Marine..." Burke started but was interrupted by a _SLAM! _Ellie had shut the door on his face. He knocked again, to no response this time. Burke sighed and tried talking through the door.

"Ellie we need to talk. We've lost contact with the camp on Isla Nublar." He got right to the point, and hoped that she would open that door again.

_Several minutes later_

Burke and Gorman were seated at Ellie's cheap coffee table, nursing glasses of coffee that she had reluctantly made them. Ellie paced in front of them and looked back at Burke seriously.

"No...There's no way." Ellie said firmly and Burke sighed, he needed Ellie's cooperation.

"Here me out..." He said desperately but it didn't look like Ellie would be changing her mind.

"I was reamed, steamed and dry-cleaned by you guys and now you want me to go back out there? Forget it." Ellie snapped and Burke tried to reason with her. He could see that she was gut-scared, but covered it with anger.

"Look, we don't know what's going on out there, it could just be a downed transmitter for all we know. But if its not...we want you there as advisor. That's all." Burke told her.

"You wouldn't be going in without the troops. I can guarantee your safety." Gorman added and held his marine's officer's hat beside him politely.

"These marines are packing state-of-the-art firepower and there's nothing they can't handle. Right Lieutenant?" Burke said and looked at Gorman for confirmation.

"That's right. We're trained to deal with these kinds of situations." Gorman said and stood up, pacing next to Ellie.

"What about you, what's your interest in this?" Ellie asked Burke now.

"Well, the corporation financed the entire recovery force along with another company called Weyland. We're getting into a lot of construction now, 'Building better worlds'..." Burke rambled on but Ellie interrupted him.

"Yeah, yeah I've seen the commercials." She said rudely and put her milk and sugar away, now that she would not need it. She wore a white bathrobe.

"I heard you are working in the San Diego docks now." Burke started on another subject.

"Yeah that's right." Ellie said defensively.

"Running forklifts, loaders, cranes and those sorts of things?"

"It's all I could get. At least it keeps my mind off of...everything. Days are worse." Ellie said and tried to hold back tears, she didn't want that job at all. She wanted to be researching fossils along side her friend of many years; Doctor Alan Grant.

"What if I said I could get you reinstated as a Paleontologist? And that the company has agreed to resume funding of your old dig site?" Burke offered, that was the last card up his sleeve. And Ellie looked at least a _little _tempted.

"If I go?" She asked.

"If you go."

"It's a second chance kiddo, and it would be the best thing in the world for you. To face this fear and beat it. You got to get back on the horse..." Burke preached and Ellie cut him off yet again.

"Save it Burke, I've had my psych evaluation this month." Ellie silenced him and Burke started on _that _subject she didn't want anyone to hear.

"Yes and I've read it. You wake up every night, sheets soaking, the same nightmare over and over..." Burke started on but Ellie was quick to shut him up.

"NO! The answer is no. Now please go, I'm sorry. Just go, would you?" Ellie snapped at him and Burke nodded before heading towards the door. But before he got to the door he turned around and placed his contact card on the table.

"Think about it." Was the last thing he said before he left. Gorman followed him out.

"Thanks for the coffee." Gorman said one last time and exited the apartment.

_Several hours later_

Ellie lunged from her bed, screaming and sweating. That dream had been too _real. _They were getting more and more realistic every time she slept as a matter of fact, and it pained her. She could almost feel the burning hot claw of the Velociraptor tearing through her stomach, disemboweling her. Ellie held back tears and rubbed the stomach area that was slashed open in the dream.

She sobbed on her bed for several more minutes, before finally deciding... She needed to face this fear. And blowing the living shit out of them with the USMC sounded like a way to go. All she wanted to see was these animals destroyed, so that she could rest easy once more. She craved feeling the sweet, cold metal of a M4 Carbine so that she kill each and every one of those fucking monsters. But the marines would probably get that pleasure. She could just watch and enjoy.

Not only that, but she could be with her friends and 'family' once more. If she got Alan Grant's funding resumed, then she could finally show her face around there and be his field partner once more. Ellie groggily walked over to business card on the table and read the phone number before dialing it in.

"_Hello? Oh, Ellie..." _A tired Burke said over the phone, obviously the call had woken him up. Ellie got straight to the point.

"Just tell me one thing Burke. You're not going there to study, not to bring back...but to wipe them out." Ellie asked him seriously.

"_That's the plan. You have my word on it._" Burke confirmed.

"All right. I'm in."

* * *

**How was it? Don't forget to review!**


	3. United States Marine Corps

**Chapter three is here, and is my favorite scene in all of _Aliens, _well this and the next chapter where they prepare and deploy. Just wanted to warn people, if anyone sees the name 'Ripley' in place of 'Ellie' or anything like that can you please point it out to me so I can correct it, (Its hard to write one character using the lines of another) Thanks for the reviews guys and I will answer any questions you may have or ideas you may have.**

**That nerd next Door: Thanks mate, and don't worry there will be more types of dines than just the V-raptor**

**Quintian: Cheers :) But I'm pretty sure its only the novel JP thats set in 1985, as all you can see the jeeps are 1992 model and a lot of the technology they use is from '93. Even in JP the game (Which is movie canon) they say the date (1993)**

**fang0: That's kind of the point, mate. Read 'Xenomorphic Park' and you'll understand what I'm doing here.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3. UNITED STATES MARINE CORPS**

_Four days later, on board the American aircraft carrier the USS 'Sulaco'_

Ellie rubbed her eyes and groaned. Her watch read 6:02 AM, yet the sunlight still shone through the porthole, illuminating all those who slept inside the cabin. She didn't know whether it was worth going on this little trip, as they had made her sleep down in the troops' quarters; which stank of tobacco and gunpowder.

The room was dead silent, except for the sounds of soldiers snoring and waves sloshing up against the ship as it floated through the Pacific Ocean. Ellie managed to pull her head up and look around her. All the troops lay on their bunks and their lockers were lazily left open, and Ellie could make out several crude pornographic images in the locker that had the name '_Hudson_' printed on it. She tried to remember the list of names she had received before she left.

LT. W GORMAN (COMMAND)

CPL. C FERRO (PILOT)

PFC. D SPUNKMEYER (PILOT)

SGT. A APONE (SQUAD LEAD)

PFC. J VASQUEZ (MACHINE GUNNER)

PVT. M DRAKE (MACHINE GUNNER)

CPL. D HICKS (ASSAULT)

PVT. R FROST (ASSAULT)

PVT. T WIERZBOWSKI (ASSAULT)

PVT. T CROWE (ASSAULT)

PVT. W HUDSON (ASSAULT/TECH)

PFC. L BISHOP (TECH/MEDIC)

CPL. C DIETRICH (MEDIC)

DR. E SATTLER (ADVISOR)

MR. C J BURKE (ADVISOR)

Ellie sat up in her bed and rubbed her face tiredly, and then suddenly noise broke out. The loud tune of a bugle played on the speakers and all of the sleeping marines groaned in unison. Ellie saw some of them rise up in their beds and start complaining. She noticed how the squad sergeant; 'Apone' stuck a cigar in his mouth as soon as he sat up and opened his eyes. More moaning broke out from the bunk next to hers.

"They ain't paying us enough for this shit." The marine known as 'Drake' commented as he sat up in his bed. Another woman in the bed next to his sat up and stroked her short, brown hair.

"Not enough to wake up to your face, Drake." 'Dietrich' said and Drake raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? Is that a joke?" Personally Drake found himself irresistible to the women. He then turned to his comrade and friend; Corporal Dwayne Hicks, who had just woken up and was combing his sleek brown hair.

"I wish it were." Dietrich said and cracked her knuckles.

"Hey Hicks, you look just like how I feel." He said and Hicks just shook his head.

Sergeant Apone then stood up and put his officer's hat on. Other than that he only wore a pair of light combat pants and his dog-tags. He clicked into gear, and started to normal morning routine for his squad. He clapped his hands and shouted out.

"All right sweethearts what are you waiting for? Breakfast in bed? Another glorious day in the corps! A day in the marine corps is like a day on the farm, every meal is a banquet, and every paycheck a fortune, every formation a parade...I LOVE THE CORPS!" He said as he marched past all of the marines' beds. Most of the soldiers groaned from his ranting.

The marine known as 'Hudson' swung his legs over the bed and put his feet onto the cold, tile floor. He shivered and pranced about on his toes.

"The floor is fuckin' cold..." He exclaimed as Apone walked past. Apone stopped and faced him.

"Well what did you want me to do Hudson? Fetch you a pair of slippers?" Apone asked him sarcastically.

"Aw, gee sir I'd really appreciate that." Hudson returned the sarcasm. He was always the squad clown; cracking jokes at every opportunity.

"Look into my eye..." Apone said threateningly to him and Hudson chuckled.

Hudson then casually marched over to his messy locker, which was the end one and right next to the chin-up bar. Ellie watched the crude, joking soldiers and thought; are they serious enough to take on Isla Nublar? It didn't look like it. Ellie saw another woman on the chin up bar, but this one was different. She was extremely muscular, of Mexican background, and had such a look in her eyes that it would make even most men cower. She looked like one of those people that was 'government issued' rather than born. She got down off the chin up bar and flicked her head towards Ellie as she walked away.

"Hey, who's Cinderella?" She asked a friend of hers; Corporal Colette Ferro, who was at her locker.

"She's meant to be some sort of consultant...Apparently, she saw a dinosaur once." Ferro said and continued attending to her locker next to Hudson.

"Well whoopee-fuckin'-doo! I'm impressed." Hudson exclaimed and slipped on a grey USMC t-shirt.

He watched Vasquez as she fastened a red bandanna around her head. An idea for a wisecrack then swept into his mind.

"Hey Vasquez...Ever been mistaken for a man?" He joked and awaited the reply, but Vasquez was ready for it.

"No...Have you?" She responded, and the comment was met with laughter from all around the troops' quarters.

Her boyfriend, and fellow machine gunner Drake slapped her a high-five and looked into her eyes happily.

"You just too bad girl." He said and Vasquez gave him a hard, yet friendly slap. Hudson just nodded sheepishly.

Apone then ordered them over to the mess, and they all complied. Private Frost slipped on a grey t-shirt with a picture of a M16A2 assault rifle on it. The caption read: _Peace through superior firepower. _

"I hate this job." Frost muttered to himself as Apone ranted and raved.

Ellie joined the others in the mess and took a seat next to Burke (The only person she felt comfortable with) at a separate table to the rest of the soldiers. Lt. Gorman and another man in a blue shirt soon joined them. Ellie just poked at the nasty breakfast as everyone ate, but some of the marines noticed the relatively low-quality food.

"Aw, now what's this crap supposed to be?" 'Spunkmeyer' said and spat something out.

"Corn bread, it's good for you boy, eat it." Hicks told him.

Hudson then joined them at the table and turned to Apone, who was sitting opposite him.

"Hey sarge, what's the op?" He asked him, enquiring about their mission.

"Search and Rescue. There's some juicy InGen girls we gotta rescue from their virginity..." Apone chuckled and the men laughed with him.

Ellie couldn't believe these guys, how were they supposed to even threaten the dinosaurs if this was how they behaved? They needed a serious attitude change if they were to stand a chance, but then again, maybe they were just that more sure of themselves that they felt they could screw around. Ellie tried to ignore them as they laughed and caught up on good times.

"Looks like the new lieutenant is too good to eat with the rest of us grunts." Hicks said under his breath to Frost.

"He's definitely got a corn cob up his ass." Frost added quietly.

Meanwhile, Ellie picked at her breakfast and watched the person sitting beside her. He looked slightly older than the other marines, had brown hair and a blue shirt. He was furiously typing on a laptop, and Ellie noticed what he was doing. _Console commands. _Suddenly _Hells Bells _broke out on the ship's speakers and the men cheered. Ellie felt her jaw drop; he was a hacker.

"WAY TO GO BISHOP!" Hudson cheered and flicked his hair back and forth to the song. He had just hacked the aircraft carrier's sound system.

"Burke you never said anything about a hacker being on board!" Ellie complained. She knew it was one of those guys that could change everything almost instantly, especially with mankind's growing dependence on computers and automation. He could mean life or death.

"Is there a problem?" Bishop asked politely.

"Well you see...One of the IT guys on Isla Nublar, 'Dennis Nedry', had loyalty issues...and a few deaths were involved." Burke told Bishop.

"Oh, I'm shocked...Where did he graduate from?" Bishop asked.

"Cambridge I think." Burke said.

"Well that explains it then, the Cambridge geeks always were a bit...cheap to say the least. I am under orders not to use computing abilities for anything other than the purpose of the mission or in this case... just a bit of music. Are you sure you don't want some corn..." Bishop said and offered Ellie a tray of cornbread.

She hit the tray out of his hands and it clattered to the floor, making a loud sound and a mess. Bishop was stunned and all the marines turned their heads to face her.

"You just stay away from me Bishop!" Ellie yelled at him.

"I guess she don't like the corn bread either." Frost commented.

Ellie found herself sitting around for the next hour, bored. She watched the marines snap into action; practicing close quarters combat with each other and exercising. But they still managed to enjoy themselves with the odd joke around the place. Gorman then stormed into the room with Apone and gestured for Ellie to come with him.

"ATTENTION! Fall in people, quickly, quickly." Apone ordered his troops. Gorman then stood in front of the group of casual soldiers and looked them over.

"At ease. Good morning marines, I'm sorry we didn't have time to brief you before we left San Diego but.." Gorman started but was interrupted by Hudson.

"Sir?"

"Yes Hicks?" Gorman said, not knowing who was who.

"Name's Hudson sir, he's Hicks." Hudson said and flicked his head in Hicks' direction.

"What's the question?" Gorman asked angrily.

"Is this going to be a stand-up fight sir? Or another lizard hunt?" Hudson asked with a smart-ass grin on his face.

"All we know is that there's still no contact with the recovery team on Isla Nublar, and that a creature of prehistoric nature...may be involved." Gorman announced and Hicks whispered to Hudson.

"It's a lizard hunt." Hicks whispered to him then faced Gorman.

"What exactly are we dealing with here?" Hicks asked, more serious this time. Gorman nodded at Ellie, signaling it was her turn to do the talking.

"Well I'll tell you what I do know. Try to imagine yourself on Isla Nublar; you get your first look at this 'lizard' as you call it Mr. Hudson, when you enter a clearing. He moves lightly, bobbing his head like a bird. Now you keep still because you think his visual acute is based on movement like T-Rex, he'll lose you if you don't move...but not this type; 'Velociraptor'. You stare at him, and he just stares right back." Ellie preached, repeating the same words her mentor had said all those years ago. Vasquez just rolled her eyes and became increasingly bored.

"That's when the attack comes...Not from the front, but from the sides, from the other two raptors you didn't even know were there. Because Velociraptors are pack hunters you see, they use coordinated attack patterns and..." Ellie tried to finish, but was cut off by Vasquez, who finally broke her silence.

"Look man, I only need to know one thing; where...they...are! Anytime, anywhere." Vasquez said confidently and mimed shooting a pistol with her gloved hands. Behind her, Hudson smirked.

"Right...Someone said dinosaur, she thought they said _illegal _dinosaur and signed up!" Hudson joked rudely at her ethnicity.

"Fuck you man!" Vasquez snarled and showed him her middle finger.

"Anytime, anywhere." Hudson offered jokingly and Ellie almost lost her cool at the lack of respect before nature here.

"Are you finished? I hope you're right...I really do." Ellie said and started to walk away from the group. Gorman then started talking again.

"Anyway, we have hard copies of the report Dr. Sattler has made on some animals we may possibly encounter I suggest you study it. Are there any questions?" Gorman said and of course, Hudson put up his hand with a big cheesy grin on his face.

"Question?"

"How do I get out of this chicken-shit outfit?" Hudson asked, with no respect for the new, inexperienced lieutenant. Gorman scowled at him.

"YOU SECURE THAT SHIT HUDSON!" Apone snapped at him, a little embarrassed at his troops' lack of respect. Even from Hudson he expected better.

"All right...Listen up. I want this to go smooth and by the numbers. I want DCS and tactical database assimilation by oh-eight-thirty. *troops groan* I want ordnance loaded, choppers prepped in seven hours." Gorman growled at the marines. They shouldn't have pushed him like that. If they wouldn't show him respect, he wouldn't show them any. More groans broke out.

"All right sweethearts you know the drill! ASSHOLES AND ELBOWS!" Apone yelled out, hurrying his troops up. As they went, he caught sight of Hudson about to join them in the 'simple' work. Apone was going to make sure the clown got something a bit harder to do than that.

"No! Not you Hudson...You get your sorry ass over here!" Apone snarled at him and Hudson walked over sheepishly.

* * *

**How was it? Don't forget to review!**


	4. Locking And Loading

**This is my favor scene in all of Aliens, don't ask why. I've had fun converting the futuristic Colonial Marine Corps into a modern day military group. If you have trouble understanding it, this is what I've done in terms of military equipment:**

**M41A Pulse Rifle: M4 Carbine (With underslung M203)**

**M56 Smartgun: M60 LMG**

**Drop-ship: UH-60 Black-Hawk chopper**

**M240 Flamethrower: M2 Flamethrower**

**VP70: Beretta M9**

**Auto-Sentries: Modern Day Sentry Guns**

**USS Sulaco Spaceship: Aircraft Carrier**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4. LOCKING AND LOADING**

Hudson groaned as Apone watched him scrub out the inside of the chopper's greasy rocket launchers. He had asked for it, and now he was getting it. Ferro and Spunkmeyer did pre-flight checks on the helicopter in the meantime, while everyone else had the more pleasurable experience of preparing the small arms. Hudson looked up at Apone who was still glaring at him while he worked.

"You know if you keep smokin' them cigars your gonna get lip cancer, Sarge." Hudson warned him sarcastically.

"Well that's my problem." Apone snarled as Hudson worked. He then left Hudson alone and went on to check on all the other members of the platoon. Spunkmeyer was driving a forklift that carried one AGM-65 maverick missile. It was his job to load up the weapons on the Black-Hawk helicopter.

"How many more Spunkmeyer?" Apone asked him.

"Last one sir." Spunkmeyer reported and continued on.

"Good...Hurry it up Corporals!" He shouted out to Ferro and Hicks, who were un-chocking, the wheels of the Black-Hawk.

Once that was done, Hicks and Apone went over their pre-mission checklist. Aside from Hudson's scrubbing, the only thing that was left to do was suit up. Ellie, who felt a little useless watching all of the marines work, then interrupted them.

"Hey I feel like a fifth wheel around here, is there anything I can do?" Ellie asked and Apone raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, is there anything you _can _do?" Apone asked her, clearly pointing out that he doubted that she would be capable of helping them. Ellie bit her lip.

"I can drive that forklift." Ellie said. She had learnt to drive them while at her temporary job at the San Diego docks.

"Be my guest." Apone said, wondering if she would hopelessly screw up and embarrass herself. Ellie nodded and jumped inside an empty forklift.

Sure enough, she managed just fine. She flawlessly guided it over to the side of the hanger and lifted a huge ammunition crate. She then drove it up next to Apone and Hicks and smiled at them wickedly. She knew that she had just impressed him. Apone and Hicks exchanged glances before bursting into laughter; they had not expected that at all.

"Where do you want it?" Ellie asked Apone.

"Bay twelve please." Apone said after he composed himself.

Now that that was done, it was time to suit up. Time to lock and load. Time to get it _on._

_In the Sulaco Armory_

_CLA-CLACK! _The chilling sound rang out as Vasquez cocked the M60 light machine gun. Beside her, Frost slipped a magazine into his M4 carbine and pulled the bolt back; making a similar noise. The clacking was music to Vasquez's ears. She loved the feel of the machine gun, the weight...and the authority. She had built a spiritual connection with the M60 during her time in the USMC, and had written _Adios! _on the side of the massive gun. She liked to call the weapon her 'clever' or 'smart' gun as it was so perfectly suited to her.

Drake prepared his LMG in a similar fashion and grinned at Vasquez, they then both crouched down into a combat stance; wielding their M60s. They then snapped back up into a normal stance and let out the little _RAGH _sound as they did so. Vasquez nodded at Drake and he got the message. It was time to rock and roll.

_**(Colonial Marines March Theme) **_

Back on the flight deck of the aircraft carrier, Ferro's UH-60 Black-Hawk helicopter was ready to fly. The rotors started up; creating a vortex of wind on the deck. On the side of the chopper, Ferro (Quite a talented artist) had quickly painted an image of Barney the Dinosaur crushed under the boot of a United States Marine. In the cockpit, Ferro had finished her pre-flight checks and slipped on her signature aviator sunglasses, along with a helmet that had the message _Come fly the friendly skies _written on it in chalk.

Gorman and Ellie watched as the helicopter started up, Ellie then turned her head to look out onto the ocean. She saw a slight speck in the distance; Isla Nublar. _Here we go. _She thought and gulped as she saw the terrifying arsenal of weapons being loaded onto the chopper. Maybe she was wrong to doubt the marines.

"Okay sweethearts we're a team, and there's nothing to worry about. We are going to go in, we're going to conquer and we're going to kick some. Is that understood?" Apone called out as his soldiers 'suited up'.

"Yes sir." They all replied in unison.

They put on flak jackets, body armor and battle fatigues as they prepared. Hicks quickly grabbed a packet of cigarettes from his locker before he left. Everyone now wore his or her full combat gear except for Vasquez and Drake. Vasquez wore a sleeveless shit with crossed ammunition belts and a red headband in in place of a helmet. Drake also wore a combat vest and a backwards cap in place of his helmet. Vasquez had the message _El Riesgo Siempre Vive messily_ written down onto her shirt. Everyone was dressed in jungle camouflage colors, due to Isla Nublar's environment.

Apone looked over his troops, who seemed just about ready to fight...even Hudson, who had started late. Apone slipped on his helmet and rallied his platoon.

"On the ready line...ARE YOU READY?" He yelled out.

"YEAH!" They all cried out in unison.

"ARE YOU READY?" He yelled out again, winding them all up.

"YEAH!"

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"U.S MARINES!"

"HOO-ARGH!" Apone and his combat-ready platoon all cried out in unison. Apone then gestured for them to leave the armory and they started jogging out.

_**(Colonial Marines March Theme)**_

On their way out, Frost tossed each of them their M4 carbine or M2 flamethrower/napalm unit.

"Moving Out! Moving Out!" Apone yelled out as they jogged onto the flight deck of the Sulaco, hurrying them up.

Just above them, a US Naval Air Force F/A-18 Hornet landed down on the carrier's runway with a _whoosh!; _clearing the airspace for Ferro's chopper.

The platoon lined up in front of the chopper; armed and fully combat ready. Apone looked them over and nodded his approval. This was what he wanted to see. His boys (and girls) ready to kicks some Dino ass, if there was any that is.

"Ah...Absolutely BADASSES!" Apone exclaimed after he finished examining the platoon.

"Let's pack 'em in! Get in there! You know your places, combat seating everyone." Sergeant Apone commanded them all and gestured for them to start boarding Ferro's chopper.

"Move it!" Apone yelled as the marines took their seats inside the helicopter and stored their weapons.

Ellie, Burke and Lieutenant Gorman, who were all a little nervous, soon joined them. Ellie was nervous because she was about to re-visit her worst nightmare, Burke because their was some serious cash at stake, and Gorman because unknown to anyone else, this was only his second combat drop.

Everyone took their seats and strapped in...except for Hudson.

"I'm ready to get it on, and you know it!" He exclaimed and slapped Vasquez a high-five.

"I'm ready man...ready to _get it on!" _

Meanwhile Ferro was just getting clearance to take off from the aircraft carrier control tower.

"_Lima Victor Four Two Six...you are cleared for mission launch." _The control tower said on the radio and Ferro smiled.

"Roger that control...Everyone buckle up!" She said and changed the radio frequency to the one of the cabin. Meanwhile, Hudson was still getting fired up.

"I am the ultimate badass...State of the badass art. You do _not _wanna fuck with me. Hey Dr. Sattler...don't worry. Me and my squad of ultimate badasses will protect you. Check it out..." Hudson started stroking a side mounted missile launcher and Ellie rolled her eyes at the attention from him.

"Automatic Air-to-ground targeting missile system...BOOM! You could level an entire building with this puppy. We got tactical smart-rockets, Barrett .50 Cal sniper rifles, we got trip-activated claymores, and we got nukes! We got knives!" Hudson bragged on to Ellie and Apone shut him up before he embarrassed their advisor any further.

"Knock it off Hudson." Apone ordered him and Hudson sat down in his seat.

"Sure Sarge."

In the cockpit, Ferro had just been cleared for takeoff and began flicking through the switches inside the Black-Hawk's cockpit. The engine whined in a higher pitch and Ellie gulped inside.

"Initiating takeoff procedure on my mark...five...four...three..." Ferro said and everyone inside the chopper heard. Hudson grinned and blurted out:

"We're on an express elevator to hell! GOING DOWN!" He yelled out excitedly.

"Two...one...mark." Ferro finished and the suddenly, the Black-Hawk lurched upwards.

Ellie held onto her seat; frightened, and Hudson cried out in enthusiasm.

"WOO-HOO!" He yelled out above the roar of the chopper's engine.

The mission had started, and Ellie could see the dot on the horizon that was Isla Nublar become larger and larger. They glided into the sunset, with all the enthusiasm and firepower in the world. _Please go well. _Ellie thought and gripped her seat handle tightly.

_**(Aliens Combat Drop Theme)**_

* * *

**How was that? It featured my favorite Aliens quote: _Express Elevator To Hell! _and I hope the 2179 to 1993 conversion came off okay. Anyone pick up the LV-426 easter egg? Don't forget to review!**


	5. Deployment

**I am sooo sorry this took me more than a week to write. But I have had so much on lately, like Football finals, family events and the release of FIFA 13 (Big over here). Thanks for all the reviews and if you see 'Ripley' in place of 'Ellie' please let me know so I can correct it. Other than that, enjoy. Constructive criticism accepted and appreciated.**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5. DEPLOYMENT ON ISLA NUBLAR**

_**(Aliens Combat Drop Theme)**_

Ellie felt sick as the chopper bounced around in the wind, and gulped; hoping that it would relieve the sick feeling. The marines seemed to have no problem with it, like it was the most normal thing in the world for them. Hicks had even managed to fall asleep in his seat despite the loud noise of rotors and rocking.

Ellie looked on the window and saw the tiny spot that was Isla Nublar, grow larger and larger on the horizon. She sighed as the setting of her nightmares got closer and closer. Ferro's voice then broke out on the radio.

"We have reports of thunderstorms in the area, so get your rain-coats on guys." Ferro joked. This made Ellie shiver; she remembered the tropical storms. She raised an eyebrow at Burke.

"Were you expecting these conditions?" She asked him, cautious. She still didn't trust InGen.

"Yeah, but its not going to be that bad. Not a tropical storm like before, just a few showers that should clear up by tonight." Burke told her and she relaxed a little.

_In the cockpit_

Ferro guided the Black-Hawk towards Isla Nublar, and was approaching the beautiful trip through the tropical cliffs and mountains. She slowed the Black-Hawk and changed the radio frequency to the one of the InGen control (Really the Jurassic Park control room). She wanted to see if the decreased range between them and the island might have had something to do with the loss of contact, just to be sure. That and she also felt a little less nervous when she was cleared to land.

"Isla Nublar approach this is U.S Marines aircraft designation: Lima Victor-four two six, requesting permission to land, over." She said into the microphone, but the only answer on her headset was static. She sighed and tried again.

"Isla Nublar approach this U.S Marines aircraft Lima Victor-four two six, we are here on government and company orders. Requesting clearance to land, over?" Ferro tried again, to no avail. The same static buzzed in her ears. She turned to her co-pilot Spunkmeyer who just shrugged.

"Looks like we do this the hard way." She said to nobody in particular and accelerated into the stunning canyons of Isla Nublar, which happened to be very windy.

"Switching to DCS ranging." Ferro's co-pilot 'Spunkmeyer' reported and switched on an infrared monitor in front of him.

"Got it. Rough air ahead, stand by for some chop." She warned them of turbulence that was typical to that particular area of Isla Nublar.

Ellie was having a rough time as it was, but she had forgotten about the wind shears in the Isla Nublar Mountains. All of a sudden, the whole helicopter lurched violently and she gasped. _Yahoo. _The sarcastic thought came into her head, remembering when Hammond had said that on her first trip through these mountains.

"WOO-HOO!" Hudson screamed as the helicopter bounced violently. Hicks just snored in his seat as usual, unbothered.

The helicopter then settled as it descended under the strong winds, and buzzed over Jurassic Park's old landing pad. Ellie relaxed and looked at the ever so nervous Lieutenant Gorman sitting a few seats away from her.

"How many deployments is this for you Lieutenant?" She asked him casually. Gorman bit his lip before he replied.

"Thirty-eighth...simulated." Gorman said and Vasquez overhead them.

"How many combat deployments?" She butted in.

"Uh...two, including this one." Gorman stammered, and was met with collective groans from around the chopper. Their already limited trust in their new Lieutenant had been destroyed. He was practically a new recruit, and recruits weren't welcome among the hardened marines; especially if they were in command.

"Oh man..." Hudson said and tried to hide his disappointment, fearing another blasting from Apone.

"Shit." Vasquez agreed and looked at her partner Drake, who shook his head in disapproval.

Meanwhile, Ferro maneuvered the helicopter through the tight mountains of Isla Nublar's north side. It was like a giant tunnel composed of scenery, one wrong move and she would crash into a side. The feeling thrilled her and she smiled as she piloted the Black-Hawk.

"We're in the pipe...Five by five." She said wickedly and straightened her aviator sunglasses with one hand.

Soon, she cleared the mountains and entered some foggy open space, with the tips of large, tropical trees visible above the fog. They buzzed over all the InGen facilities on the north side of the island, and passed several buildings, electric fences and facilities. Eventually they hovered over the geothermal power plant, which was built onto the side of the volcano. Ellie caught sight of the massive building as they hovered over the old Jurassic Park staff compound.

"Is that the geothermal power plant?" She asked Burke, and he took a look and nodded.

"Yep that's it. Remarkable piece of machinery. We manufacture those by the way." Burke informed her and she glared at him, making that _don't advertise InGen's crap to me _face.

"Terminal guidance locked in. We're coming around for a seven-zero-niner. Where's the damn beacon?" Ferro reported as she piloted, and looked for the Isla Nublar's tiny airstrip's beacon light.

"Oh I see it. Okay people, we're approaching our LZ now." She said and flicked several switches in her cockpit. Outside the helicopter, the side mounted missile launchers clicked into place and the M134 mini-gun on the nose of the helicopter lowered. The Black-Hawk's full, intimidating arsenal was on display now.

"All right sweethearts you heard her, get your helmet-cams up and running and I want safety switches off...And somebody wake up Hicks." Apone growled at his platoon and Hudson whacked his comrade awake, before attending to his helmet camera.

These new helmet cameras were state of the art, they let the commander (Gorman) and the tech officer (Bishop in this case) see everything the soldiers saw, and they were light, with effective streaming to Bishop's computer. Bishop flicked open his lap-top and checked on everyone's camera statuses. Gorman looked over his shoulder and noticed Drake's wasn't working properly.

"Drake check your camera, there seems to be a malfunction." Gorman told him and Drake responded by smashing the camera bearing side of his head against the wall.

Bishop flinched as he did this; as effective as the new cameras were, they were still expensive. But that was exactly how Drake 'fixed' a malfunction; and it seemed to work. The static on his status screen stopped and the picture came into focus. Gorman nodded his approval.

"That's better. Pan it around a bit." Gorman told him and Drake complied reluctantly, as he didn't like submitting to a F.N.G (Fuckin' new guy).

Apone then unbuckled himself and slipped into NCO mode. He stood up and began dishing out orders, preparing for the combat drop that was not too far away. Everyone else followed suit and began preparing their weapons and doing last-minute preparations.

Meanwhile, Ferro did a circle of the Jurassic Park compound, which included the visitor's center, the holding pens, control rooms and so on. She scanned on infrared for any signs of life, but there looked to be none.

"Holding at forty knots. The structure's still intact, and it looks like they have power. Ten seconds out from LZ." She reported as she saw the heat signatures of the broken electric fence sparking.

"Let's do this marines!" Gorman tried to show enthusiasm and everyone finished the last of their preparations.

"I got a bad feeling about this one." Private Frost mumbled, Hudson just rolled his eyes.

"You got a bad feeling about every mission we go on." Hudson pointed out.

"Alright, I want a nice clean deployment this time. Ten seconds people look sharp." Apone yelled out and the doors to the Black-Hawk slid open, and the damp, cold air rushed inside the cabin.

"Set down sixty meters this side of the radio tower. Immediate dust-off on my clear." Ferro said over the radio and Ellie gulped. This was it.

An awkward silence filled the cabin as the last seconds on board faded away. Vasquez flexed her fingers on the M60 in anticipation. Suddenly, they felt it. They felt the chopper touch the ground on the airstrip, less than fifty meters away from the tree line. They all then sprung into action.

"Clear." Was Ferro's last instruction.

"GO, GO, GO!" Apone shouted and they all leapt out of the helicopter and into the light rain.

Ellie shielded her eyes from the vortex of wind the chopper's rotors created and she, along with Burke, watched silently as the squad fanned out and secured a perimeter, with Vasquez and Drake being opposite each other to balance the firepower. Ferro took off once they all had left, leaving the center of their perimeter clear.

"Alright Hudson, toss the flare." Apone ordered Hudson calmly, and Frost lit up a red flare, that glowed out in the fog.

He tossed it into the center of their perimeter, and soon afterwards, they saw the huge shadow of a CH-46 Chinook helicopter appear in the thick clouds. It caught sight of their flare and circled above. Ellie noticed how it carried something large underneath it, and it was lowered into the center of their perimeter.

"What are they doing?" She asked Burke.

"Giving us a little transport." He said and Ellie finally made out the object to be a Humvee, with a huge .50 cal browning machine gun mounted on top. The cables from the Chinook then released, and the marines rushed in to prepare the vehicle.

They unfastened the cables and quickly worked together as a unit. Soon, the Humvee was ready and they all jumped inside, or on top of the car. Hudson and Weirzbowski sat on the slanted back side, while Vasquez manned the .50 cal. Everyone else squeezed inside the cramped vehicle. Frost took the wheel and gunned the car towards the visitor's center, which they planned to use as a base camp.

Ellie again felt sick as the vehicle smashed through the foliage and leapt over bumps and hills violently. But she felt so much safer being squeezed in with so many armed men and women. Her body then lurched forward as Frost slammed on the breaks in front of the battered Jurassic Park Visitor's Center. _Gee that was quick. _Ellie thought. They had covered nearly a quarter of the island in under five minutes. The door then swung open and all the marines hurried out (Except Gorman and Bishop).

"First squad on line. Hicks, watch the rear." Apone ordered and they fanned out as they advanced towards the visitor's center door.

"Vasquez, take point." Apone instructed her and she gripped the M60E4 Light Machine Gun tightly before positioning herself in front of the VC door while the rest of the squad covered her flanks.

"Hudson, plant a breach charge." Apone hissed and Hudson stuck a plastic explosive to the massive Visitor's Center door.

"Breaching..." Hudson said and Vasquez stood back a little.

_beep...beep...beep...BANG!_

The doors to the Center swung open and what the marines saw made their eyes open wide. Vasquez lowered the M60 and wandered inside awestruck, before feeling her foot fall into a large crater in the floor. A giant crater in the shape of a footprint, one that had three toes...

* * *

**How is it going? Don't forget to review and if you have any ideas or questions don't hesitate to PM me. (this does not mean send outlandish, unrelated story requests. That is the first way to annoy me)**


	6. What Was Left Behind

**Sorry about the long update waiting period again, but i have my reasons. One is that it is my birthday, and I've had a lot of people over. In this chapter we explore what was left behind after Jurassic Park, and there will be many things, locations and objects that you will think: "Oh, I know how that got there!" about. So yeah...enjoy.**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6. WHAT WAS LEFT BEHIND**

Vasquez pulled her foot out of the muddy crater and raised an eyebrow. What the hell sort of animal makes a footprint like that? Everyone else waited outside the visitor's center door for her signal. _What the hell happened in here? It's like World War Three of the animals...just what kind of animals? _She flicked her head and gestured for the squad to move up.

"Clear." She said and everyone casually strolled through the destroyed visitor's center door. But what they saw made them feel on edge again.

There were bones all over the floor, and they looked like proper museum quality ones. A trail of the footprints Vasquez had stepped in led out to a massive hole in the side of the visitor's center, not to mention the rotting corpse on the grand staircase and a banner hanging by a string from the ceiling that read: _When dinosaurs ruled the earth._

"Son of a bitch...what the hell happened in here?" Hudson muttered to nobody in particular.

"Shut it Hudson...sweep the area." Apone ordered and everyone fanned out with their weapons bared.

Meanwhile, Ellie, Burke and Gorman watched on from the helmet-camera live feeds. Ellie shivered; everything was exactly how they had left it. All the nightmares of the past resurfaced in her mind as she had mental flashbacks of how everything in that massive room became the way it was. It looked like hell.

"Looks like my room in college." Burke joked, but nobody laughed and Ellie and Gorman just looked at him awkwardly.

"Quarter and search by twos, second team, move inside. Hicks, take the upper level. Use your motion trackers." Gorman instructed them and the platoon got the order.

Hicks pulled out his motion tracker and gestured with his hand for his team to follow him upstairs. They cautiously moved up the varnished wooden stairs and passed the rotting carcass that belonged to some sort of animal they couldn't identify. _Jeez that shit stinks, what the hell is that anyway? _

Hicks approached a door upstairs that had the word _THEATER _written on it in a prehistoric style font. The door was slightly open, and Hicks nudged it open a little further so he could stick his motion tracker through. The door made a quiet creaking noise, which seemed so loud in the dead silence of the visitor's center. He checked the blue monitor of the motion tracker as it scanned; _Tack...tack...tack...tack. _Nothing.

"Nothing. No movement." Hicks reported onto his radio before switching on a flashlight.

The room did look like some sort of theater, except there were odd safety bars in front of each seat. There were also a few palm cards thrown messily over the ground near the screen. Hicks picked one up and read it: _I'll show you, but first I need a drop of your blood. (Touch screen and wait for talking to finish) Relax John it's all part of the miracle of cloning. _Hicks threw the card aside and wondered what the other marine team was doing.

_Meanwhile_

Apone's team carefully entered a room that had the word _HATCHERY _written in several places. Once Hudson turned the flashlight on, everything came into focus. The room was a pure white color, and seemed eerily clean and advanced. They saw machines that they would never have imagined; including super-computers and robotic arms. _Wow...what the hell is this place? _Hudson scanned the white walls until he finally came across a splash of color; dried blood. Hudson felt a sudden fear sweep over him, but he shook it off. Whatever happened here was long over anyway. Then suddenly, that fear was renewed.

"Movement..." Frost reported and pointed his tracker at a door. This door was labeled; _control room._

Vasquez tensed and poised herself, ready to fire on whatever was about to come through that door. Her fingers slipped down to the trigger and she raised the mighty M60. Hudson also nervously raised his M4, and waited. _Beep...beep...beep-beep...beep-beep...BEEP-BEEP! _

The door was suddenly kicked down and Drake appeared, unaware of the panic he had just caused. Hudson jumped back in fright and Vasquez lowered her weapon.

"Jesus Christ man...Don't do that shit again." Hudson whispered and Drake rolled his eyes.

Both teams then proceeded to search the hatchery, and Ellie watched on from the helmet cam feed on Bishop's laptop. She was focused on the one that had the caption

_W HUSDON _and saw everything he saw. Hudson quickly flicked his head in a new direction, and Ellie got a split second view of something on the wall. She quickly snatched the radio away from Gorman and spoke into it anxiously.

"Wait! Hudson...Pan right a bit...yeah right there." Ellie instructed Hudson, and he immediately saw what he had missed.

Next to another bloodstain on the wall, was a dark blotch of some sort. Hudson ran his finger against it and it stuck, he quickly yanked it free as his finger began to sting.

"Man what the hell is that shit? It's like tar, but...stingy." Hudson complained and rubbed his sore finger, before catching sight of something even greater.

"If you like that...you're going to love this." He exclaimed and pointed his helmet cam to a massive black, sticky puddle on the floor.

Back in the Humvee, Burke and Ellie knew exactly what it was. Burke looked at Ellie and she bit her lip.

"Dilophosaur venom?" Burke asked and Ellie nodded silently.

"Looks like someone bagged one of Dr. Sattler's bad guys here. There's black, poisonous shit all over the place." Drake added.

Apone's voice then came through on the radio.

"Second Squad? What's your status?" Apone asked them.

"Just finished our sweep. Nobody home." Hicks reported and started towards the Hatchery to regroup with everyone else, but Gorman's voice came through on the radio.

"Okay first team head for the control room. Hudson, get their computers online and see if you can access their CPU. Hicks, meet me at the Visitor's lake opposite the visitor's center. I'm coming in." Gorman told them on the radio.

Hudson smirked and cupped his hand over his microphone so Gorman couldn't hear what he was about to say.

"He's coming in...I feel safer already." He said sarcastically to Vasquez with no respect for the inexperienced Lieutenant what so ever.

"Pendejo jerkoff..." Vasquez agreed and shook her head.

_A few minutes later_

Gorman entered the Visitor's center, flanked by Ellie and Burke. The destruction around him was the first thing he noticed and he nodded to himself.

"Burke...It looks like InGen can write off their share in this joint." Gorman commented and made his way to the control room.

"It's insured." Burke said, unconcerned.

Ellie continued through the haunting insides of the Visitor's center, the place where a dream escalated into a nightmare. She was back in dinosaur country, and everything was just as she had left it. She saw how the grate to the air-con system was still kicked off from when Alan Grant did it. The Visitor's center made chilling howling sound as the wind echoed through its expensive, tiled walls. They soon entered the control room, and Ellie found that in the same state as well, except there was Hudson working behind a computer and all the other marines had slumped down onto a chair.

"You should see this sir." Frost said and showed Gorman the wreckage in the control room.

There were a few computers on the floor, along with a stack of files and papers that had the name _Dennis Nedry _on each of them. Gorman was eventually led to the most chilling sight in the whole room, the window to the staircase had three large bullet-holes, and there was a pool of dried blood on the other side.

Frost pointed to the holes.

"Small arms fire. Whatever happened here is long over, it looks like it was a hell of a fight." Frost said and Gorman nodded.

"It looks like it." He said and moved forward, only to get his foot caught in something. It was caught in the strap of a gun. It had three shotgun shells splayed out next to it.

Gorman bent down to take a closer look with Frost.

"That's a Franchi SPAS-12, firing 12 gauge slugs. It looks like it's jammed..." Frost said and pulled another stuck shell out of the weapon. He examined it more closely and saw the tag _R. Muldoon _etched onto the side. _Whoever you are Mr. Muldoon, this belongs to you._

Ellie bit her lip as she let the marines investigate the room, as she knew everything that happened there. Gorman then gestured for them to move on and left Hudson to his work. They entered the Hatchery again, and gain it was all flashbacks for Ellie as she entered.

They slowly walked past several glass cases, containing the bodies of strange, small animals. Burke was fascinated and looked at one very closely, with his face almost pressing up against the glass.

"Careful." Ellie told him, but he rolled his eyes. He pressed his face against the glass, and suddenly...the body sprung to life.

It pounced for him but smashed into the glass, scaring the life out of Burke. He panted and got his breath back as the Compy scratched the glass in frustration and left slime from when it tried to bite through it.

"Looks like love at first sight to me." Drake joked from the back of the room. Burke shook his head and continued.

Bishop meanwhile, inspected the angered Compy very closely. He looked at it curiously before turning to Ellie.

"You're a paleontologist...What species is this?" He asked Ellie.

"Compsognathus Triassicus." She replied and watched him marvel at the creature. To everyone else, it was amazing; a live dinosaur. To her; it was something she just wanted to blast with that massive gun of Vasquez's.

"Fascinating...truly fascinating. How did they do this?" Bishop asked.

"You play God." Ellie responded sinisterly.

* * *

**How was it? Recognize anything? I'm sorry if I swing away from the Aliens dialogue but i will keep it where I can. Anyway, Don't forget to review!**


	7. Newt

**So sorry about the long delay! I know that I don't update this frequently anyway, but twelve days is inexcusable. This chapter is more about character development, but the next will be awesome I promise. The famous sub-level scene is coming up people! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Cheers: JJZ-109**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7. NEWT**

Bishop continued to examine the contained Compys in amazement while Ellie joined Gorman in reading the papers next to the small glass cage. She read the report on the animals and felt her stomach drop. Gorman read out loud.

"Scheduled for termination. They attacked a feeder in their exhibit, subject named Marachuk, John L. He died of blood loss." Gorman finished and everyone looked over at him in a little bit of surprise.

"Poor bastard." Hicks commented and looked at the strange creature.

How could something so small kill a grown man? Then again, there were a few of them.

"Two are alive, the rest are dead from malnutrition. I'm going to see what I can learn from them." Bishop said and pulled out a black bag from his field pack.

Ellie felt like groaning. Was it too much to ask to just kill them? She didn't like being in the same room with living dinosaurs, as there was only half the squad there. The rest were in the Control Room. It gave her a chilling, isolated feeling, even though she was in the presence of several armed men.

Suddenly, a loud, electronic beep broke out, and everyone's heads seemed to flick around at once. Ellie saw immediately where it came from; Frost's motion tracker. She shivered; something was moving, and it wasn't them. The tracker was pointed at the closed door, which was where everyone's attention had now shifted to. Frost picked up the motion tracker and held it as it let off its haunting beep. Gorman was quick to pick up the radio and contact Apone in the control room.

"Apone, where are your people? Anyone in D-Block?" Gorman asked in a slightly alarmed tone.

"Uh, that's a negative. We're all at the Control Room, over." Apone's voice replied on the radio, and everyone got the message.

Ellie gulped, while everyone else silently raised their weapons and proceeded towards the door, with Frost leading the way with the motion tracker. They moved slowly and made no noise as Frost opened the door, to reveal the dark corridor. Ellie tried to stay in the middle of the group, and could feel her heart pounding in her chest. This was it. _CLANG! _

Ellie leapt back in fright, but saw that it was only Gorman who had knocked over a metal paper bin by accident. Gorman raised an eyebrow at her and she felt her heart rate slowly die down to normal speed. _Embarrassing._

They slowly proceeded down the corridor, and suddenly the frequency of the motion tracker's beeps started to increase, as did the frequency of Ellie's breaths. They were here.

"It's moving..." Hicks whispered and watched the tracker intently.

"Which way?" Drake asked and kept his M60 pointed in front of him and his eyes fixed on the shadows.

"...Right at us..." Hicks said and Ellie felt her heart sink.

Without instruction, they all stopped and Hicks switched on the tactical light on his M4 carbine. He slowly shone it over the dark corridor in front of them, while everyone else waited, ready to fire on anything. He eventually shone it over the right wall; and just in the corner of the illuminated area the taclight produced; they saw it. A shadow darted across the corridor and into some small opening, and Drake reacted instinctively.

_RADADADADANG!_

Drake let off the panicked burst of machine gun fire and sprayed the whole wall, sending sparks flying everywhere. Hicks put a hand on the barrel of his weapon and forced it down, while glaring at him. Whatever just ran across wasn't anything hostile.

Hicks moved forward fearlessly, guided by his taclight and crouched next to what looked like a large air conditioning vent. He flicked his head, signaling it was safe for the rest of the squad to move up. Ellie decided to trust his judgment and crouch next to him.

In the open vent, was a dirty face; the face of a young girl. She had a small cowering figure, and looked terrified. Her face was covered in grime, and her blonde hair was all tangled and matted. Ellie noticed how she clutched the head of a doll, as if it were her sense of security. Hicks rolled his eyes and looked through the opening.

"It's just a kid...Why don't you come on out of there?" Hicks said to the child in a friendly tone. He stuck his hand through and tried to offer her a hand, but the girl just moved further away from it.

"Just grab her Corporal." Gorman instructed Hicks, and he tried to get a hold of the girl's arms forcefully.

Hicks then felt a searing pain in his hand, and quickly yanked it back, clutching the sore spot.

"Ow! Shit, watch it, she bites." Hicks said and Ellie decided to take over, Hicks wasn't quite the child charmer.

"Come on out of there...It's all right." Ellie said soothingly to the terrified girl, but she shook her head and bolted back into the vent. Ellie was quick to follow.

"Don't let her get away!" Gorman shouted after Ellie. That girl was his only lead to what had happened here.

Ellie struggled through the air-con vent after the girl, who was perhaps a little more nimble under the circumstances. She crawled through the vents inch by inch, and was finally led into a larger looking space. Ellie practically fell out of the vent into the duct, and fell right into a pile of junk; a pile that belonged to the girl. There was an array of empty food packets, trash, toys, blankets and anything that the girl looked to have taken. This was where the girl had been living. Ellie was surprised at her adaptability, and being able to survive in such a nightmarish place.

The girl edged along the wall of the duct, with her eyes locked on Ellie. They stared at each other silently for a second, before the girl snapped out of it and tried to make a break for the hatch on the other side of the duct, near the fan. Ellie quickly grabbed her, and the girl resisted furiously. She kicked, screamed and tried to break free from Ellie's overwhelming grasp, but it was no use. Eventually, she tired and gave up; resting in Ellie's arms motionlessly.

"It's okay...it's okay. It's over...and you're going to be all right now. You're safe, ssh..." Ellie whispered to the girl soothingly and cradled her in her arms.

She then noticed something in the pile of junk on the floor; a framed photograph. She picked it up. It was an image of the girl, all dressed up and clean. The caption read: _Second grade citizenship award; Rebecca Muldoon. _Ellie smiled and looked at the terrified girl.

"You're one brave kid Rebecca." She said and stroked her hair, trying to calm her.

_Half an hour later, in the Control Room_

The girl sat on a desktop while Corporal Dietrich, the squad medic, looked her over. The girl just stared into space aimlessly, and didn't seem to notice Dietrich inspecting her. Gorman paced next to the desk, completely frustrated.

"What did you say her name was?" Gorman asked angrily.

"Rebecca." Dietrich answered and backed away from her.

Gorman crouched down in front of her and once again tried to question her.

"Now think, Rebecca. Concentrate. Start at the beginning..." Gorman tried to communicate with her hopelessly. Ellie entered the room with a steaming mug.

"Where's your dad? You have to try..." Gorman insisted and Ellie butted in.

"Gorman! Give it a rest would you?" She snapped and Gorman sighed in frustration.

"Total brain lock." He commented under his breath and stormed away to check up on the rest of the squad.

"Physically she's okay. Borderline malnutrition, but I don't think any permanent damage." Dietrich reported on the girl.

Dietrich then exited, leaving Ellie alone with the girl. Ellie decided she would have a try at getting the girl to talk, and she would use more friendly methods.

"Here, try this. A little hot chocolate." Ellie offered and wrapped the non-responsive girl's hands around the cup, and moving it gently up to her mouth. She drank it mechanically, with a little bit trickling down her chin.

"You don't talk much do you?" Ellie said quietly and wiped the child's chin clean with a cloth.

"Uh oh, I made a clean spot. Now I've done it. Guess I'll just have to do the whole thing." Ellie said and began wiping the girl's face with the cloth, clearing away the grime and dirt.

"Hard to believe there was a little girl under all this...a pretty one too." Ellie said in a friendly tone with a smile, and finally, the girl showed some response. She shifted her gaze towards Ellie.

"N-newt." The girl murmured under her breath. For the first time since Ellie had grabbed her out of the air duct, she spoke.

"What did you say?" Ellie asked, encouraging her to talk.

"My name's Newt. Nobody calls me Rebecca except my brother." Newt said quietly.

"Well, Newt it is then. My name's Ellie." Ellie stood up a little and pointed to the doll Newt held onto tightly.

"And what's her name?"

"Casey." Newt said and looked and the half-destroyed toy. _Time to get to business now. _Ellie thought and got to the point.

"Newt honey...do you know where your father is?" Ellie's face became a serious one, and so did Newt's.

"He's dead okay! And all of you will be as well!" Newt let her emotions out, and Ellie didn't expect that. She nodded sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but these people are soldiers..." Ellie started.

"It won't make any difference..." Newt said hauntingly and Ellie felt a feeling of dread sweep over her.

_Meanwhile_

All the marines sat lazily around the command room; except for Hudson. His fingers danced across the keyboard to one of InGen's many computers as he searched for something. Burke came up behind him and watched. There was 3D map of the entire island, with several locations marked. Burke saw the 'scanning in progress' notification.

"What's he scanning for?" He asked Gorman.

"Beacons. Each recovery worker had a emergency transmitter on their belt in case their was an emergency and people needed to find them in the jungle." Gorman answered and watched Hudson, who actually looked professional for a change.

"If they're within twenty clicks, we'll see them here, but so far...zip." Hudson told Burke and continued to work behind the computer.

The marines lazed around the Control Room for several more minutes, while Ellie continued comforting Newt with Dietrich. The whole command room was in a quiet ambience, but the only thing on Hudson's mind was getting the damn computer to work properly. And eventually it did...

The scan carried across the whole island, and several dots appeared next to the Volcano, by the looks of it in or _under _the geothermal power plant. _Finally..._ Hudson thought.

"YO! Stop your grinnin' and drop your linen...I've found 'em."

* * *

**How was that? The sub-level scene is coming up in the next two chapters so stay tuned! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
